


It only takes a moment, to be loved a whole life long.

by Docto33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Light metaphor for sex?, M/M, Reflection, Stargazing, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docto33/pseuds/Docto33
Summary: Alex tries to find a moment in which he was loved.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	It only takes a moment, to be loved a whole life long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! sorry if this isn't great lol I kinda just came up with it as I went along. Please remember that even though this isn't really pro shipping these two, that if you are going to ship them to only ship the characters and NOT the content creators. I really hope you like it and having a wonderful day/night! :)

His silver wedding band singed his skin like hot coal were it laid. There was no burning in reality, but his subconscious forced out gut wrenching pain for every second the ring was wrapped around his finger. He should have just left it where he had buried it he thought to himself. Why was he even wearing it in the first place? He didn't love Schlatt, at least not anymore. He remembers when he did love Schlatt, When he was naive and still had room in his heart for frivolous flirting and mindless fun. When even the sunset wasn't enough to make them return home away from each other. when simple business partnerships became long nights with two glasses of scotch and boisterous laughter.

It wasn't like any of that mattered now though, The man he fell in love with was no more. Only his shadow of destruction and heartbreak was left in his place, it cast especially dark onto Alex. He fiddled with the ring, on and off his finger, twisting and turning, lefty loosey, righty tighty. Eventually he pulled it straight off, he contemplated chucking it far into the ocean, or burying it back where he left it. But instead he simply shoved the band deep into his hoodie pocket. He remembers the night he proposed, how it hadn't gone the way he wanted, how it took a lot of convincing. He should have seen the signs he told himself, but love is blind, and love is mindless. What he would have given for Schlatt to be just as blind as he was, even for just a moment.

Alex often wonders if Schlatt ever loved him. Even if it was only during a small moment in time, he would take it. Just one second where he could pin point Schlatt's love for him. But he could never find one, the man hid himself behind a wall of self confidence and snark. There wouldn't be a way to tell, there could never be. Despite knowing this, he racked his brain for an answer. Just give him this he pleaded with the heavens. Memories good and bad played through his mind like film, until...

The wind was sharp and cold, not enough to cause concern, but cold enough that he pulled his extra coat closer in on himself. It was worth it for the view though. The sky seemed endless, like it could stretch on for forever. Each star shown independently, like each had a story it was proud to tell, like each of them mattered just as much as the others. He wished he was as bright and proud as them. He heard a door behind him open and shut, and the sound of footsteps on gravel. 

"The hell are you doing out here? It's fuckin' freezing" Alex turned his head to the side and up, only to be greeted with a face of grimace from the president. from his spot seated in the grass the president looked almost like a giant. A terrifying, exhilarating, interesting giant, who never failed to make his heart clench deep in the caverns of his chest. 

"...It's beautiful" Was his only rebuttal to the question, with that he pointed his head back up at the inky blackness that clouded the world. He heard angry grunts and shifting from behind him until the presence of another person was clear to his side. Schlatt had joined him. he never joined him anymore. 

They sat in silence for a long time, they did not look at each other, they did not touch, they barley breathed. That was until the rougher man turned and laid to his side, leaning on his elbow faced turned up at Alex. They just stared for what felt like hours. Deep hazel met with red soaked brown and for a moment, just a moment, Alex thought this was a lot like one of those cheesy romance novels. Like he was about to be swept off his feet and thrown into a whirlwind of longing eyes and wandering hands. However this wasn't a romance novel, and Alex wasn't ever going to be loved like that. 

But in trade for fantasy romance and burning passion, he felt a hand on his own. Schlatt had never held his hand before, it was almost out of the question at this point. But here he was sitting up slightly and taking both of Alex's hands into his own, lifting them lightly. It was gentle too, nothing rough or aggressive, it was soft and his thumb ran over Alex's knuckles like they were delicate silk. All he could do was stare as the president inspected his skin. Like his palms held a map of the galaxy, like his hands were precious and something to be cared for. Suddenly his arms were raised even higher, and the softest lightest kisses were placed onto each of his palms. His face ignited like fire in the moment. Burning from his neck all the way up to his ears overtook him. 

Schlatt snickered at him and dropped his hands like dead weight. "It may be dark out, but you are as bright as a stop light mi amor." and with that Schlatt stood and left him in the soft cool grass, he had felt like screaming. 

...Then it was over. Like a mallet to glass, his memory shattered in front of him so fast that he might have gotten whiplash. And that's exactly what it was, just a memory. It meant nothing now, it was just another thing to throw into the burning pile of his mind. Another memory wasted on a man who did not deserve to be remembered. But even then, he cant help but feel, that maybe in that one moment...he had been loved. In that one small, insignificant moment, he was as important and brilliant as those stars. But he would never know. Because Schlatt was dead. And Alex's ring burned a hole in his pocket. And none of it mattered. 

He was not loved then, and he never will be, but that didn't keep him from hoping.


End file.
